


One by One

by SilverMidnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sex, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam starts to receive notes from an admire, but they're nothing like a normal person would do. Though it helps that the person sending them wasn't normal. A cute wincest (includes sex) that was requested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One by One

**Author's Note:**

> A small story that was requested. Wincest so you might want to watch out for that. Sex.
> 
> Also, I have a Facebook page now that will hopefully help me and you all connect more. You'll know what I'm working on and get more import on the stories. I hope you all join it. Just look up SilverMidnight52.  
> Review. I own nothing. Enjoy!

July 19

_As hard as this is to believe, and honestly I'm a little pissed at you for this being hard to believe. How can you not see how amazing you are? The way your eyes widen when you talk about something you love. Or how you stumble over your words when you're nervous. Though the thing I love the most is when you're standing up for someone. It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen._

Sam looked around the empty hallway trying to figure out what was going on. Today was the first day that he was moving into this apartment from his dorm room and so far he had only really told a handful of people about the change.

Every nerve in his body was almost electrified as he reached back to his gun only to freeze when he realized he didn't have one. It had been so long since he had actually had any real use for any weapon of any kind.

Not to say he didn't have any. He knew too much about what was out there and how many of them wanted his head on a silver platter. Just because he had left the life almost a year ago doesn't mean they left him alone.

Leaning down he slipped the knife he always had in his bag out. He had learned early in his college career that it was a lot easier to carry a knife than a gun. There were no accidental slips or people questioning it.

Slowly opening the front door Sam slipped into his apartment. He moved through his place silently waiting for whomever left him the note to jump out. The person had to think it would distract him.

It didn't take long for Sam to clear the house, but it left him with more questions than answers. The feeling of safety was slowly returning. Still, he found himself grabbing the salt and lining doors and windows just in case.

August 19

_I got a little distracted in my last note. When I think about you or see you that happens. Do you know how difficult it is to do things when you continue to fill my mind? I guess that's why I stuck this in your book. I hope your reading it in class and not paying attention to your teacher. Okay this sounds creepier than I meant it to. I'm going to leave it here._

Sam chuckled softly causing a few people to glare at him. Clearing his throat he looked back at the note. It was odd to think, but whomever was writing these notes was actually fairly sweet. Even if they were awkward.

In the back of his mind he knew that he should be concerned. First his front door then a school book. All of these were bad things, but that didn't stop him from being flattered and loving every minute.

Throughout the whole class the ex-hunter couldn't drag his eyes away from the note. It was just too weird for him not to think about it. Especially now that there was more than one note.

Sighing he put everything away when the teacher dismissed them. Whomever wrote the letter got their wish. An hour and a half class and he learned absolutely nothing. He was lucky it was a subject he already knew.

"Hey, Sam," Jess walked up to me in the hallway, "Are you okay? You looked a little lost in class."

Sam's eyes raked over the woman's body briefly wondering if she was the one that sent the note. It wouldn't be a bad thing if she was, but there was something telling him that she was the last person who would do this.

Handing the letter over Jess quickly read it over. A grin came to her lips as she handed it back. A grin came to her lips as she handed it back. Sam couldn't stop himself from realizing how much the blonde looked like his brother when she smirked like that.

"Sam has a boyfriend," Jess teased, "Sam has a boyfriend."

September 19

_Every time I send you one of these letters I wonder if you have any idea who I am. Then I realize that it is the last thing I want. Truthfully I don't know why I'm writing these to you. I don't want you to know who I am, but I can't keep this to myself any longer. Do you see my problem?_

Sam reread the letter as he laid in bed. His heart hurt for the person that wrote the note and the emotions that were there. He didn't know the person, but he didn't want them to hurt like they were.

Putting the letter down the student started to think about the person that wrote the letters. Even three months later he had no idea who the person could be. Something he truly wanted to do more and more each time he thought of them.

Now there was a letter saying he'd probably never met them. Why was that? Was he really that odd that the person didn't want to be even seen with him? Sometimes he felt like he was back in high school.

Those were some bittersweet times. Actually he hated almost everything about his childhood. Until he thought of his brother. No matter what Dean always had his back and he loved him for that.

Sighing Sam ran a hand through his hair. He loved and hated thinking about Dean. Mostly because he always ended up wanting to talk to the man and the last thing he could do was call him.

Maybe he was an idiot for not calling. Sam didn't think he could though. Not after everything that happened the last time he saw him. No, it was for the best if the ex-hunter stayed away from them.

Laying on the bed fully Sam curled under his blankets. The latest notes was laying on the bed next to him causing his brain to go into overdrive. As if falling asleep wasn't a hard enough thing already.

"Sorry, Dean," Sam said curling into a ball.

October 19

"Sam," Jess rested her hand on her friends forehead worriedly, "You're burning up. Why aren't you in bed?"

"Class," Sam replied before a coughing fit hit him.

"We share the class and you know I take amazing notes. Go back to bed. Get well. Do not get me sick!"

Sighing Sam nodded his head turning around to go back to his apartment. Jess was right when she said she took amazing notes. One day wouldn't kill him. At least he hoped that it wouldn't kill him.

His movements were slow as he walked and, not for the first time, he was glad his place was close to the school. Still, the normally five minute walk ended up taking almost twenty. By the time he got inside he felt like falling over.

Yawning softly the student turned to check his mailbox only to freeze. Sam slowly moved back outside his heart pounding angrily in his chest. He wasn't sick enough to hallucinate, but he still couldn't believe it.

"Dean?" Sam whispered staring at the Impala.

Feeling a sudden shot of adrenaline course through him Sam raced up the stairs and threw the door open only to run into his brother when he stepped inside. The boys ended up laying on the ground.

"Dean," Sam grinned staring at the older man.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean cleared his throat standing up, "What are you doing here?"

"It's my apartment. Why are you here?"

Sam watched his brother eyes dart to the closed door to his bedroom. It was confusing, but Dean looked a little lost and scared. Which was a weird thought because 'Dean' and 'scared' didn't mix.

"Let's get some lunch," Dean suddenly spoke when Sam walked towards the bedroom, "Catch up."

"I need..." Sam started only to look into his brothers eyes, "What's wrong, Dean?"

"Nothing. Just want to go."

"Go? You want to leave already? You just got here. Are you...Are you mad at me still?"

Moving away from the older man Sam made his way back towards his room. Honestly, he wasn't surprised that he was still upset, but he didn't want the first thing they did after not talking for a year to be a fight.

Sighing Sam tossed his bag on his closet before turning to his bed. Hazel eyes widened as he stared. A new note laid on his pillow. He'd only been gone for about an hour. How had someone already been in here? Unless...

"Dean?" Sam questioned shakily.

"Yeah," the older man cleared his throat, "I should...I'm going to head out."

"Don't. Please?"

Dean spun around the look at his little brother. He had a gentle blush on his cheeks as the blond took a step closer. It was truly a sight to see. One he wanted to see more and more often.

"Sam?" Dean questioned softly.

The college student took a step closer to his brother. His heart was beating out of his chest as he stood toe to toe with Dean. He found that he couldn't do anything more though. Not if he wasn't sure he wanted the same thing.

A calloused hand moved to the back of Sam's neck before pulling him down so his forehead was resting on his brothers. Their breaths mixing together so tantalizingly perfect. It was everything Dean wanted and Sam didn't know he was missing.

"Tell me to leave, Sam," Dean whispered, "Kick my ass and toss me out."

"No," Sam said wrapping his arms around his neck, "I don't ever want you to leave, Dean."

Dragging Sam closer Dean pressed his lips to his younger brothers enjoying the thing he'd been dreaming of for years. It was so much better than he ever thought he'd get. Now Sam was here and he could get more than just a kiss.

"Dean," Sam whined softly when he pulled away.

"It's okay, Sammy," Dean smirked, "Big brother is here."

Strong hands easily stripped the taller man out of his shirt. Breathing heavily Sam's eyes rolled back as lips descended on his neck. Slowly he moved down until his lips wrapped around a nipple sucking softly.

"Fuck!" Sam moaned clawing at the back of Dean's head.

"Sensitive?" Dean smirked.

Nodding Sam let Dean push him on the bed. He watched the older man take off his clothes until he stood there proudly in his boxer briefs. He looked move appealing than Sam had ever seen.

"See something you like, baby boy?" Dean asked crawling over his body making sure his hand brushed over Sam's hardening cock.

"Dea," Sam tried to thrust up.

"I got you. Just need to get some lube. Got any of that or am I running down to my car?"

"Drawer," Sam panted.

The shorter man reached over to grab the bottle. As his brother moved Sam slipped out of he last of his clothes before moving back to lay under his brother. Licking his lips Sam ran his hands over the muscular chest.

Leaning up Sam pressed kisses to the muscles loving the taste. Dean groaned softly at the feel sitting up more to give the younger man room. Anything to feel those beautiful lips on his skin.

"Damn, little brother," Dean sighed wrapping a hand around Sam's dick, "Next time... This is going to be in me next time."

"Next time?" Sam pulled back.

"Yeah. Next time and the time after that. I have you and I'm not letting you go."

Leaning down Dean pressed his lips to Sam's as he lifted Sam's legs and spread his thighs. Revealing the beautiful tight hole the hunter opened the lube and slicked his fingers. Eyes locking Dean slowly pushed his finger inside.

Gasping Sam gripped the back of his thighs. He wanted more than one finger, but he couldn't do more than moan. How was it Dean knew exactly what to do to make his body sing? It was absolutely blissful.

A second finger pushed into him and then a third not long after that. Sam found himself thrusting backwards trying to work the fingers deeper in him. Then the fingers were pulled out leaving Sam empty and whimpering.

"I got you," Dean pulled off his boxers, "Just relax."

Dean slowly pushed his cock into his brother drawing a loud moan from his lips. The thrusts started out slow, but the noises Sam was making were too good. He needed to hear more.

Thrusting roughly Dean watched Sam wrap a hand around his cock bringing himself off. Feeling his hole tighten around him the older man thrust once more before his seed spilled inside the heat.

Falling to the side Dean panted heavily watching his brother trying to catch his breath. It was exactly like he had dreamed and it was all so much better. He wasn't going to lose his brother now that he had him.

"Dean," Sam swallowed roughly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sick."


End file.
